The Prophecy
by WinchesterGal
Summary: A sister fanfic...Sam and Dean have always been there for their sister, Camille. But what happens when its time for her to follow her destiny? Can they let her go? Will she let go?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Dean, Sam & John. This is just a sister fanfic for Supernatural (favorite show of all time!). No money was made writing this fanfic. I have no connection of whatsoever with CW & Supernatural. I did create the character Camille…

As I watched my father, my hero, on the pyre, I fell on my knees and cried. My two older brothers kneeled down beside me. I cried as Sam held me in his arms. Dean was rubbing my shoulders as it was shaking uncontrollably. When the fire died down, all that was left of my father was his ashes. That's when I finally realized that he was gone, his spirit is in heaven now. John Winchester was gone.

After regaining my breathing, we all packed in Dean's Impala, before I stepped in, I turned to the pyre and looked up at the sky then whispered "Goodbye Dad, I love you"

"you ready Camille?" Sam asked

"yeah" 

When I got into the car, Dean immediately hit the accelerator and we left. I looked out into the night sky and all I could think about was the day when I turned ten when my father told me about my past.

My real dad, died before I was born. He was John's best friend and partner in hunting. He died when an arrow poisoned with demon blood pieced his heart. John tried to do everything he can to save him but it was too late. Six months after my birth, my mom died saving me. Dad (John) tried everything he can to save her but he arrived too late and mom was already engulf in the fire. After that night, John adopted me and I became a member of the Winchester family.

After the trip to memory lane I soon fell asleep. When we arrived at the motel, I felt someone carry me. I opened my eyes a little to see that it was Sam. He laid me in bed and pulled the covers over me. Soon after he laid a blanket on the floor and took one of the other bed's pillow. He gave me a kiss in the forehead before he went to bed. My head was full of questions and I could go back to sleep. I heard the door knob clicked open and I immediately closed my eyes shut. I realized it was Dean. He went sat by the side of my bed and leaned to give me a kiss in the forehead. He then went to the other bed and fell asleep immediately.

The sun beam was shinning through the shades and into my face. I tried to get back to sleep but to no avail, instead I got out of bed. Sam and Dean were still fast asleep. I took a shower and changed. Then I went out to the food store next to the motel to get something to eat and coffee. I can never forget about Dean's coffee. He's the one that got me addicted to it. After buying some food and coffee I returned to our room and found Dean pacing.

"whats wrong?" I asked

"Camille Marie Winchester, where did you go?" his voice was raised

"I got hungry, so I bought food and of course coffee" I was setting the food and drinks on the table

"hungry? You could have left a note saying something!"

"I was just next door, it was only for a minute" I tried to keep my voice calm

"whats happening?" Sam asked groggily

"Camille went out without telling us" Dean said

"I was getting hungry! Gosh, Dean have a little trust in me"

**N/A:** Feedbacks are greatly appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Dean, Sam & John. This is just a sister fanfic for Supernatural (favorite show of all time!). No money was made writing this fanfic. I have no connection of whatsoever with CW & Supernatural. I did create the character Camille…

There was a moment of silence

"I'm sorry, its just I...we just lost dad and I wouldn't know what to do if we lost you, we're all thats left, you, me, Sam, all we have is each other"

I was taken back by his response, normally, it would be Sam saying these things and Dean was the one keeping it all bottled up but i guess this time, i really scared him.

"I know, I'm sorry" I went to hug him

We were all packed in the Impala and off for another hunt. I was a little uncomfortable about this particular hunt considering the fact that I don't know anything about it yet and that this was the first hunt after dad's death. Sam saw me shifting in the back seat.

"you okay Cam?" he asked

"yeah, i'm fine" I flashed him a smile "so where are we going?" 

"Trenton, New Jersey" Dean replied

"case?" 

Sam searches for the newspaper he red earlier. He hands it to me "here" pointing to a headline.

"Woman Found Dead"

"okay, so a woman is found dead? _and_?" I was a little confused

"just read on"

I continued and found out that prior to this woman's death, there were five more before. They all had one thing in common, almost all of their estrogen was gone. That was definitely supernatural.

"I'm thinking its a succubus" Dean said

"no its not" I replied

"and what makes you think that?" he raised his right eyebrow which i could visibly see from the rearview mirror

"well, thats because its an incubus" i anwered proudly

"yeah right, the band" he was smirking

"no dumbo!" Sam started to laugh and Dean's smirk had disappeared "an incubus is a male version of a succubus, you know succubus is to testosterone as incubus is to estrogen?"

"okay, okay, i get it...stop with the analogies please" Dean said with a hint of annoyance

"man, she just owned you! you got owned by our little sis, how sad is that?" Sam said still laughing, soon enough, i joined him. 

Dean turned up the volume of his stereo to drown our laughter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Dean, Sam & John. This is just a sister fanfic for Supernatural (favorite show of all time!). No money was made writing this fanfic. I have no connection of whatsoever with CW & Supernatural. I did create the character Camille…

We arrived in Trenton around six and asked the locals for some questions. We found out that all women went to the same bar that night before they disappeared. When we arrived at the bar, Sam and Dean went inside and just like always, I was left in the car, doing research, oh the excitement! 

(Narrator POV, just for this part)

As they went in the bar, someone caught Sam's eye. It was a girl, she was at the corner of the bar sitting, secluded, away from the crowed. She was playing with a strand of her hair, she appeared bored. Dean followed Sam's gaze and realized that his brother was attracted to this girl.

"Sam, you go that way" pointing to the girl in the corner

"and I'll go this way" pointing to the girl who was sitting by the bar

"we have to find that incubus Dean"

"we will, just have some fun…for a while" Dean then left his brother to go for his target

"jerk" Sam muttered under his breath

Sam was standing all alone and had no choice but to go to the girl. She was still playing with her hair.

"hey, mind if I join you?" he felt awkward asking

"no, not at all, take a seat" she traced the outline of his well-built body with her eyes, he took

a seat

"so hi, I'm" he took a second to think of a name "Joe" he continued, he then reached out his hand for her to shake

"I'm Erin" she shook his hand and blushed

"nice to meet you, so are you alone? you seem upset"

"actually I'm with my friends, they left me to dance with some guys"

"oh I see, my brother left me too, he's over there flirting with some girl" he pointed to where Dean is

"actually that some girl, is one of my friends, that's Jamie" she pointed to the girl with Dean….they seem to be getting comfortable, she was too with Joe.

"oh, sorry, and that guy with him is my brother" he pause again to think of a name "Jose" he said. Erin smiled after he said Dean's alias. "what?" he asked

"nothing its just, Joe & Jose" she started to laugh "never mind its just a joke between me and my friends"

"okay then" Sam smiled at her. He was starting to like her even though he just met her a few minutes ago, there was something about her.

Dean & Jamie

He went and sat next to her.

"may I offer you a beer?" he said with his award-winning smile

"sorry, don't talk to strangers and as you can see I have a beer in my hand" she barked

Dean sensed that she was going to be a challenge but heck, this is Dean Winchester, he never backs down from a challenge. 

"sorry, sweetheart didn't mean to bother you" he then ordered a beer. He waited for awhile and when it arrived he tried to work his charm again on her again. He saw that she was wearing an AC/DC shirt.

"so, you like AC/DC?" he asked

"um, yeah, so I'm guessing you like them too" she was now a bit interested

"hell yeah" he smirked

"so whats your favorite song?" she turned to face him. He was taken back by her blue eyes. They were very beautiful.

"umm…." he was lost in her eyes "Back in Black"

"no way, mine too! My friends and I are in love with classic rock"

"well, then your lucky, my brother and I don't share the same taste in music. I'm Jose"

"I'm Jamie" she was starting to laugh, Dean's face turned askew

"I'm sorry, its just that Jose, that name, well, its one of our jokes"

Back to Sam & Erin

"Jose's kinda cute but you're cuter" she couldn't believe she said that, her cheeks started to turn red 

"ummm….thanks" his cheeks were turning red too "that's really sweet of………..OW!" Sam grabbed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger, he fell off his chair and he was on his knees.

Dean was going to ask Jamie something when he saw Sam drop on his knees. He ran to him.

Sam's Vision:  
A woman was in a motel bed dead and a man with glowing green eyes was standing over her. He then got a glimpse of the motel and the room number. Happy Drive, room 20. 

"Sam?" Dean asked, he gripped his shoulder

"Sam? I thought his name was Joe?" Erin question, she was kneeling next to Sam

"listen lady, not the time to be asking questions" he was still helping him up

"I'm sorry" she said  
Dean just ignored her and headed for the door. By the time they got outside, Sam was back to his senses.

"we gotta go" was all he said

(Back to Camille's POV)

I knew something was wrong when they came out. Sam had a distorted look on his face. They were heading towards me and the car so I unlocked it. When they got in, Sam immediately filled us both in on what he saw. He asked me for the directions to the motel and as soon as I found it, we were off in a race against time.


	4. Chapter 4

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Dean, Sam & John. This is just a sister fanfic for Supernatural (favorite show of all time!). No money was made writing this fanfic. I have no connection of whatsoever with CW & Supernatural. I did create the character Camille…

When we arrived at the motel, it was very desolate. Only one car was there besides the impala and I was parked in front of room twenty. We gathered all our weapons and headed for the room. Sam and Dean stood on each side of the door and I stood in front of it. Dean signaled me to kick it, so I did. Both of them rushed inside and followed them closely. We saw the man hovering over the woman., she was having difficulty breathing. Dean show him but there was no effect well, except that the incubus was more pissed off, he lunged at Dean, knocking him off. Sam carried the woman into the car, she was now unconscious. Now, it was just me, Dean and the incubus. I aimed my shot gun at the friggin bastard and shot it, soon, he was lunging at me and then he was on top of me, holding me by my throat.

"perhaps you will do" he said with a mischievous grin. I was trying to break free from his grip but to no avail.

"get away from her you perv!" yelled Dean as he pulled him off me.

I was desperately searching for my gun but the incubus hid it. I felt helpless as I watched my brother and the incubus fighting, Dean was in bad shape. I was angry and frustrated, all of a sudden I felt a warm sensation flowing through my body. I walked over to the incubus who was still hitting Dean.

"STOP IT!" I yelled at the incubus with a booming voice.

Within a few seconds, he was screaming in pain and then, all that was left of him was dust.

The warm sensation has left my body. I went and helped Dean get up, he had a puzzled look on his face, so did I. Was it me that caused the incubus to dissipate?

We dropped Jenny, the woman that we saved, in the hospital. We also had Dean checked, luckily no broken bones, just cuts and bruises. After we got the clear that Dean could go, we left immediately, we didn't want authorities questioning us in how we found her and such. On our way to the motel, I told Sam what happened.

"I think she's starting" Dean said to Sam

"what? you mean the abilities?" I asked

"yeah like Sam's except yours is earlier"

"why? I mean Sam just got his a few months ago……and, I'm just sixteen" my voice started to weaken, I was getting scared

"well, maybe because you're a girl, it is believed that girls mature faster or earlier than boys" Sam finally broke in "and don't worry, we're here, we'll protect you, that's what big brothers are for"

His last words comforted me and he was right, Sam and Dean, they will always be there for me. As we continued to drive around in search of a motel, all of us were quiet, thinking about the events that just unraveled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Dean, Sam & John. This is just a sister Fan Fiction for Supernatural (favorite show of all time!). No money was made writing this Fan Fiction. I have no connection of whatsoever with CW & Supernatural. I did create the character Camille…)

As my head landed on the soft pillow, I immediately fell into a deep slumber.

I was in a wooded area, all alone with the cold night air rushing pass me.

"Camille" a familiar voice called out so I turned around

"Dad?" my voice was shaking

"yeah, its me sweetheart" he replied. I ran towards him and gave him a hug which he did the same in return. I held him tightly, I didn't want to let go of him, but I had to.

"what…where…why…how….oh god..." I held my breath "am I dead?" I started to panic, all my dad did was smile.

"no honey, your not dead, you're communicating with me" I took a deep breath and calmed down

"Dad, I miss you"

"me too"

"Dad, something happened today" I didn't waste any time

"I know I'll explain, but first, you have to meet someone"

He led me into a cabin. When I entered, I saw a beautiful woman with long blonde hair sitting on the couch. She bared a resemblance to Sam and Dean. Dad led me to the couch opposite to her and he went to sit next to her. She smiled at me.

"honey, this is Mary" he lovingly gripped her hand and smiled at her

"wow, Mrs. Winchester, its nice to meet you, you know you look so much like Sam and Dean" I said

"oh please, call me Mary or even mom and thank you"

_Mom_, the idea of having a mother made me swell up with tears, but I tried to old them back. Even though I have met her for a few minutes something in my gut tells me that she is a good person and I would love to call her mom, but now isn't the time, not yet.

"you know, John and I always wanted a girl"

"yeah, but instead Sam popped out" Dad added. We were all laughing at his comment

"aw, Sam, bless him, how are my boys by the way?" she asked

"well, Sam is tall, I mean _really_ tall but has a kind heart, he's also smart, kind of the brain in the group, Dean is well, funny, he's the one cracking jokes and he's also smart but in a different way, like street smart...oh, and they are both over-protective"

She laughed as I described Sam and Dean to her. Dad just sat back and kept looking at both of us with a wide smile on his face.

"hon" Mary turned to dad "did you tell her about the incident with Dean"

"uh no, you do the honors" he enjoyed watching us talk

"well, when Dean was young, he wandered off to the neighbor's garage and saw a can of coke so he drank it, few minutes later our neighbor ran to our house with Dean and said that he drank gasoline!"

"oh my god!"   
"I mean come on, who leaves a can of coke filled with gasoline?!"

I was in a fit of laughter, but that soon changed when the events of today replayed in my head and I had a frown on my face.

"Mary, Dad, about what happened today, do you have any idea?"

"I think I'll leave you two alone, it was nice meeting you Camille, I hope we meet again"

Mary went to hug me and I returned her hug, it felt like a motherly hug, something that I haven't felt for _so_ long. She then went to the kitchen and left me and dad alone in the living room.

"Camille, its hard to explain but you are the one" he started

"what do you mean by 'the one'?...I don't like the sound of this"

"you have a destiny, a path that you must follow"

"what path? like what? north south east west?" I was trying to lighten up the mood and also trying to avoid the thought or sound of being "the one"

"this is no time for jokes Camille Marie" his voice was stern

"I'm sorry sir, its just I'm...I'm...scared"

"I know you are sweetheart, but remember, its okay to be scared, but taking on your fears head on is what makes you a stronger person, it gives you courage"

"but Dad, I can't….I ju…"

"be brave Camille, be brave" he interrupted

**A/N**: Ok, so this part I got help from friend (Newbourne5) of mine in a forum, the cabin, Mary, John and Dean drinking something that he shouldn't have is hers, I'm just added on for Camille. **_THANKS_** everyone for the kind reviews, you guys are the best!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Dean, Sam & John. This is just a sister Fan Fiction for Supernatural (favorite show of all time!). No money was made writing this Fan Fiction. I have no connection of whatsoever with CW & Supernatural. I did create the character Camille…)

**A/N**: Sorry for the long delay! But here it goes….)

I felt someone shaking me by my shoulders. I was snapped back to reality by Sam. He was worried and scared.

"Camille! Are you alright?" he was still holding me by my shoulder  
"what happened?" I asked  
"I was gonna ask you the same question, but, you were making weird face during your sleep and you were sweating, are you okay?"  
"oh, ummm, nothing, I'm fine, I was just having a nightmare" I wanted to tell him, I really did, but something inside me resisted. I looked to my right and saw Dean still sleeping.  
"I'm gonna go soak in the tub for awhile" I told Sam  
I took some clothes and my towel from the bag and headed for the bathroom. Once I was inside, I locked the door and turned on the water. I heard Sam and Dean talking, Sam must have woken him up, I glued my left ear to the door.

"Sam, Dad told me something….something about Camille"  
"what is it?"  
"now, at first I never really believed it but after what happened in the motel with the incubus, its not that far off to believe it"  
"what is it?"  
"I just hope we'll be able to help her"  
"Dean, stop dragging the conversation and get to the point!" he was getting annoyed  
"okay, I'm sorry…here it goes, Camille is something special, she's the one"

The one? There it is again, what does this mean? who am I? why is this happening to me?

"what does that mean?" Sam asked, I was glad that he did. Sometimes I think he can read my mind. Dean sighed, it was a heavy, worried sigh.  
"every generation, theres a human with unimaginable powers, he or she can do whatever they desire at will" Dean stated  
"okay, go on"  
"that person is called 'The Prophecy'"  
"and you think that Camille is this prophecy thing"  
"well, yeah after what happened today"  
"Dean, what happened today could just be a coincidence of some sort"  
"do you really thing that this is a coincidence? Sam, in our job, theres no such thing as coincidence" he eyed Sam "theres also another thing"  
"oh great! What is it now?"  
"she…she…might leave us"  
"what?!?!" he saw that dean was just staring out the window "and how can you so calm about this?!?!?"  
"I'm trying to be calm for Camille I don't want her to get scared!"  
"I'm sorry its just all this its just complicated….where will she go?"  
"to this place, dad referred to it as 'the Sanctuary' it's a place for her to learn to control and develop her powers"  
"we can't let her go Dean, she's our sister"  
"I know and that's what I intend to do"

I soaked in the tub for a few minutes trying to relax but it didn't work. I closed my eyes hoping that it would help but is didn't help either. My mind was on overload. I can't believe this. Why didn't he tell me earlier? I can't leave my brothers, they're my world.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Dean, Sam & John. I wish I did though…

**A/N**: Sorry for the long delay! Here is a new chapter! You meet some new characters. This is a story crossover from Newbourne05's "A New Friend Of The Boys". If you want to read her story go to Supernatural.tv her story is in the Roman/Family section. The only character I own is Camille and the others are hers, and again we don't own Sam & Dean.

* * *

My thoughts were interrupted by Dean's voice. He asked if I was ok, I realized that I've been there too long and the water has gone cold. The morning went by pretty uneventful, there were many awkward silences and the typical avoid the topic of "why Camille has powers and such." Later on at around 10 o'clock Dean told us to pack all our belongings and that we were heading to a friend of his that could help our situation. After an hour of driving, we ended up in a compound. It looked very peaceful. I stepped out of the car and we were met by a woman and a man, they appeared to be twins. The woman was slim, long blonde hair, she seemed very nice. She hugged Dean, they appeared to be good friends. The man was well-built and had tattoos all over his body, I thought it was so cool, I was staring at his tattoos until he came up to me. 

"hey I'm Danny" he said with a wink

"Danny! back off my sister, she's just sixteen" Dean broke away from his hug with the woman. Dean, Sam, me & the woman started laughing

"oh sorry, hehe, ummm, okay, awkward…" he was embarrassed

"I'm Camille, its nice to meet you" I said to him

"ok now Danny, my turn to meet her!" the woman rushed towards me and gave me a hug. Danny went to Sam and Dean. I returned her hug.

"hi honey, I'm Amick"

"nice to meet you Amick, wow Amick, unique name, I like it" I gave her a smile. She looked at me head to toe and then focused on my face. She turned to Dean

"Dean, you were right, she is beautiful"

"well, what can I say? she's a Winchester, it runs in the family…..well, except for Sammy's case, look how he turned out" pointing at Sam.

"HEY!" Sam yelled. Amick turned to me

"they never grow up don't they?"

"never" and we both laughed. Is felt comfortable around her, I don't know if it was a female thing but I felt like I had a big sister.

After a few moments of listening to Sam and Dean bickering and Danny pretending to the referee, Amick ushered us inside their house so I can meet the rest of the family. Boy! That place was packed! Everyone was in the living room having a drink and the kids were outside playing.

"hey everyone! This is our sister, Camille" Sam announced

"wow, umm, do we have a convention here or what?" I said

"she definitely is your sister boys" a woman with semi-long hair said she stood up and gave me a hug

"I'm Ina" she said

"nice to meet you" I smiled at her. A guy stood up and went next to her and he coughed

"oh and this guy who is coughing and seems to be seeking attention is Darik"

"hey!" taking offense to Ina's comment "…and I do need some attention" he winked at Ina

"ok, you two stop it" said Amick

"it was not me!!! he started it!" she replied pointing to Darik. She was around Dean's age probably a bit older but she was clearly a kid at heart, it was obvious that her and Darik were an item. They were a cute couple.

"ignore them hun, they're just in love, I guess" a girl with long black hair said, she had a resemblance to Amick and Danny. I sat next to her

"I'm Sanaa, Amick and Danny's sister" she gave me a hug too

"nice to meet you, and wow you guys are big on hugs aren't ya?"

"well, we are pretty close nit, plus you are like family to us. Think of us as _Full House_, whenever someone enters a room we hug" Amick said, then everyone started laughing except for Danny, he was seriously laughing too much

"are you okay?" I asked him

"yeah! Its just funny…_Full House_…means we hug a lot which is true, then we literally have a full house…..get it?" he was still laughing hard

"ok, that has got to be the lamest joke ever" Sanaa commented

"like you can do any better" he said

"oh yes I can, let me just start you up with an insult, you are so dumb that when you went to the movies you saw the rating 'under 17 not permitted' you went home and called sixteen of your friends and invited them so you could watch the movie!" everyone was laughing hysterically even Danny

"okay sis, you win, I give up" he went up and gave her a hug

"ok lets continues with the introductions shall we?"

"umm, okay, just so you know I might not be able to remember all your names" I announced with a smile

"okay that guy over there is JP (pointing to the guy with brown hair) that guy over there, (pointing to the guy with black spiked up hair and tattoos, he was like Danny) that's Jake" she said.

The kids were now entering the house for lunch

"so, you two love birds done?" Danny said

"if you have any sense of self-preservation, you would shut your mouth Daniel" Ina barked then she stick out her tongue like a little kid at Danny, he did the same.

"okay, okay, I'm sorry" he stood up and gave Ina a hug and a kiss on the cheek, she returned the hug weakly.

"hey! Back off my woman!" Darik exclaimed, Danny backed away from her and smiled, Darik then went up behind Ina and wrapped his hand around her waist.

"Auntie Amick, whose that girl" said a little boy pointing at me

"oh um kids, come here….this is Camille, Sam & Dean's sister" she then turned to me,

"these are the kids, they're my nephews and I also have a baby niece, this is August and Michael, the little bundle of joy upstairs is Michaela"

"wow, you do have a full house" I said, everyone giggled

"hey, how come you guys laugh when she says it?" Danny pouted

"that's because we like her more than you" said Darik joking  
I felt a peck on my right ankle, it hurt a bit.

"ow!" I said while rubbing my ankle and looked down. I saw a chicken.

"oh, theres Sergeant Chicken!" Dean said while saluting at the chicken.

"what?"

"umm, hun, meet Sergeant Chicken, she's my pet" Amick said while picking the chicken up

"okay………that's nice" I raised my right eyebrow

"don't worry you'll get used to it" said Sam


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Winchester boys. pouts

**Author's Note:** It's been awhile since I update this. So here it is! This chapter has a girly moment; I thought that after being on the road so much with her brothers, Camille needed some girly moment. Reviews are welcomed!

Noname32, I love your enthusiasm on this story, and thank you very much for your complement!

After a few hours of sleep I was woken up by the sound of the rain, pounding at the window. I tried to go back to sleep but it was hopeless, I heard voices in the kitchen so I went down to check it out. It was Amick, Sanaa and Ina.

"so is that what? your fifth Twix bar?" Amick asked

"well, you know me and sugar, we're like best buds" Ina said proudly

"I know, and boy will Darik get luck tonight….again"  
Ina glared at Amick.

" I'm sorry…now, hand me the bag of Hershey kisses please" Amick pointed at the bag of chocolate. Sanaa just laughed

"wow, have I been staying here that long? I seem to have rubbed off on ya….Camille, come in here hun"

I was stunned, how did she know? I slowly walked into the kitchen.

"how did you…" I asked mid-way

"know? lets just say I have eyes in the back of my head" she winked at me. I sat down at the empty chair.

"here have some sugar" Amick said while handing me a bag of M&M's

"thanks, so sugar is your medicine huh?" I said

"well, kind off, it's a good way to reduce stress, in my opinion" Ina said

We continued eating our candies until we were stuffed. With all the sugar in our system, it was pretty hard to fall asleep so all four of us slumped at the couch watched "I love Lucy". For just one moment, I felt like I belonged there and my problems just went away. I was glad to finally have some female company, after spending years with my brothers it was a breath of fresh air to be with just girls, I felt like I had best friends.

Few hours later, Ina and Sanaa went back to their rooms to get some sleep and it was just me and Amick. 

"I feel like we're in a slumber party" said Amick 

"Dean hates slumber parties" I said

"yeah, he fears of getting in touch with his feminine side" we both laugh 

"Amick, I don't know why I'm saying this but I feel like I can trust you so, here it goes, I need to talk to you about whats happening to me"

"you can talk to me anytime sweetie, I know its hard traveling with two guys especially if they're your brothers"

"yeah, too much testosterone, hehe….is now a good time to talk?"

"well, we're both on sugar high so yeah sure"

"I had a dream, well I don't know if it was a dream but, I was talking to my dad, John, and Mary was also there"

"wow….did you tell you're brother?s" she paused "oh wait, stupid question sorry, ok go on"

"he said I was 'the one' or as Dean called it 'The Prophecy' I was hoping that you know something about it"

"honey, I do, but I'm not sure that I should be the one telling you about it, you should really talk to your brothers, they'll understand" 

"thanks Amick, I'll try" I yawned

"I see the sugar has wore off"

"yeah I really should" I yawned again "hit the sack" we laughed

"ok night hun, I'll be going to bed soon too"

"night Amick"


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **Sam and Dean aren't mine. Is there anyways I can buy them?...hehehe. The characters from my friend's story is still here! So I don't own them either.

* * *

Morning was pretty crazy, I woke up to 80's music and heard Sam, Dean & everyone else singing to it. I though I was dreaming but…well as I went down to the kitchen, I realized I wasn't. 

"oh goodness, Sam, Dean, stop singing! Stop singing! You're ruining my ears! Amick! make them stop!" I pleaded jokingly as I covered my ears.

Everyone started laughing and Sam & Dean just gave me a 'what ever' look.

"so whats going on here? Is there like a party or something?"

"well, it is sort of, we eat, sing, drink, and pretty much have fun" Danny said, it was obvious that he was drunk already. He was waving a bottle of beer around and started babbling about how Pluto who is a dog still had to live in a dog house, while Goofy who is also a dog, gets to live in a house. Sam & Dean weren't really paying attention to him their occasional response were the following "yeah, sure, yup, really?, okay"

"Danny, you're scaring the girl" Sanaa said, she smiled

I was sitting in the dinning room with Ina and I thought it would be the perfect opportunity to ask her about my situation but as I was about to launch the million questions that were swimming in my head, Amick and Sanaa came in with breakfast with the guys and kids following in a bee line. Everyone was stuffing their faces and well, I did too! Amick was a great cook. After eating I felt very full and I thought I was about to explode. I thought that was it, about the party that is, but man was I way off the target. I went out side to be greeted by JP and Jake. I hugged them (what else is new) and then continued to go out the porch, there were so many people there and as I was walking around I came across an old woman, she was in a wheel chain and she seemed to be in her 80's. Sam then came up behind me.

"good morning Grandma Tela" Sam greeted her

"good morning to you too Sam" she gave me and him a warm smile

"this is my sister Camille" he introduced and I shook her hand

"hello Grandma Tela" she kept holding my hand, she felt warm

"you're a powerful one, I can sense it" she said, panic was written all over my face "don't worry though my dear, you can control it and don't be afraid"

After meeting Grandma Tela, I went to the dock and sat down and let my feet dangle into the cold water. I must have drifted off cause I didn't realize someone was approaching me.

"hey there!" someone said, it was a male voice, that I was sure of. I nearly fell into the water

"woah!" I tried to balance myself.

My surprise guest grabbed me by my waist to prevent me from an unexpected swim. After I had regained composure, my guest sat next to me and he let his feet dangle in the water too. I tuned to him and he turned to me making our eyes lock. He had the most gorgeous blue eyes and his hair was a little long and spiked up. I let my eyes wander a bit. He had broad shoulders, tall, probably about 5'10", medium built. 'he's good looking' I thought to myself. I also saw that he was eyeing me too and I blushed but it was too late he saw my cheeks. He smiled at me.

"I'm Scott" he held out his hand

"I'm Camille" I shook his hand, he was holding my hand a little longer and I blushed again, then he let it go.

"so, haven't seen you here before"

"yup, first time here" I was a little resistant with talking to Scott, I mean, I just met him. I suddenly found my eyes wandering his features again, he was just so cute. 'Stop it Camille!' I yelled at myself to break my trance.

"hey guys! Oh hey Scott!" said Sam. He was approaching us. "I see you've met my sister"

"Camille is your sister?!" he was a bit shocked

"yup" was all Sam said and then he left.

I sensed that Dean sent him to spy on me or he just wanted to do it himself. Me, boys, and my brothers don't really mix very well. Let me rephrase that, boys and my brothers are like oil and water, lets put it that way. So a little brief history of my relationships, I've never had a boyfriend before. I know, its sad but between the moving and the over-protective brothers, who can handle a gun, its pretty hard to talk to a boy. Last time, a boy sat next to me and was eyeing me, Dean and Sam came up from behind us. Dean asked the guy if he ever had rock salt fired by a shotgun up his ass. I felt bad for him, he was scrabbling for the door while Dean and Sam were sharing high fives I wanted to confront them on the situation but why waste my breath? But for some reason, Sam was approving Scott. Okay maybe a little bit cause when I looked back I saw them sitting in a position where they could clearly see me and Scott. I tried to ignore them but Dean was glaring at Scott's back.

"so, you're Sam and Dean's sister"

"yeah"

"I mean you don't look alike"

"well," I was hesitant at first but then I was reminded of Sam's reaction about Scott "I was adopted when I was six months"

"oh" he said with a sense of regret in his voice

"it's not bad really, my parents died so I was adopted into the Winchesters and I'm grateful that they accepted me" I explained. He was staring at me intently, it made me wonder if I had something in my face "what?" I asked

"nothing its just that, you're really…" he drifted off

"what?"

"its just that something about you is very, how do I put it," he was searching for the right word "alluring"

"I'm alluring?" gosh, I feel like such a freak

"in a good way" he continued "I guess what I'm trying to say is…you're pretty" he blushed "man did I just sound like a pre-schooler or what?"

"oh, no, not pre-schooler at all. that's very sweet of you Scott and I have to say so myself you don't look too bad either" I said nudging him, hoping to lightened the mood. He laughed.

"thanks" he smirked and I felt my heart skip a beat for a second

I guess Dean didn't approve me nudging him cause after that, he came over and said that I should go inside to do stuff. 'yeah good reason Dean' I thought but I followed him. I slipped my wet feet on my flip flops and said goodbye Scott and told him that we should talk again. Oops, bad move again, Dean glared at me this time. At that, I gave Scott a weak smile and I was heading to the house. When I entered, I saw Ina and Darik in the living room, she was sitting on Darik's lap. I smiled at them. I really wanted to talk to Ina and just Ina having Darik there would be awkward but how was I going to do this? 'hey Darik, I need to talk to your girl about something so can you jet?' I laughed internally at the idea. The questions in my mind were waiting for answers


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the boys and the characters from my friend's story, A New Friend of The Boys.

* * *

I thought Sunday morning was crazy, man, was I wrong! Amick ushered us to an area with a stage and with lots of people in front of it. She told us to sit in front so we did and when I turned to my left, I saw Scott five seats away from me and I waved at him and he waved back. Good thing Dean and Sam didn't see that, but Amick saw it.

There was a screen with a microphone attached to it. Amick and Danny went up.

"so welcome everyone!" Amick said. And everyone said hello

"ready to sing?!" Danny asked, he was now a little sober…I think

"we have a guest here today and we would like her to sing for us" Amick, Danny, Sam and Dean looked at me direction

'uh-oh' I thought. Everyone here seemed to know each other and it's pretty obvious that I'm a guest. 'shit!' I cursed myself. I've never really sang that much before only in the showers and in front my brothers and Dean would sometimes bust my chops while Sam never fails to compliment me. I turned to my brothers with an evil glare.

"what?" Dean asked with a smirk. Sam was laughing. I seriously wanted to slap them both.

"_this!_ was you two chuckle heads' idea?!?!?" I said in a whisper but with anger

"you're a great singer"

"thanks for the compliment Sam but I don't do well with crowds remember?"

It was my 5th grade recital and I decided to sing. When I got to the stage, when I saw all the people staring at me, instead of singing, I threw up and ran out.

"oh yeah," he smiled. I fought the urge to slap him "but that was years ago, you're probably over it"

"come on Camille, you can handle supernatural creatures but you can't handle a group of people?" Dean said

"right now, I would rather take on a pack of werewolves than a group of people" I said

"Camille Winchester, please come up here" Amick called out. I shook my head no but Sam pushed me. Actually, more like dragged me to the stage. He grabbed my hand and led me to the stage. Dean was laughing hysterically on his seat. I vowed to get them back one way or another.

"okay, normally I would pick the songs for our talented singers to sing, but since this is her first time here, I'll let her choose" Danny said

"you're lucky you get to choose" Amick whispered

I skimmed through the variety of songs and saw "Stellar" by Incubus, my favorite band, but it seemed a bit too rockish for the specific group of people. I mean there were old, young and some teens but I was a bit scared that I might blow the ears out of the old people so I opted for a milder slow song. After a few more seconds of skimming I found "Hurt" by Christina Aguilera. It was either that or "Can't Fight This Feeling" by REO. Dean would get a kick if I chose that. As the song started I felt a lump on my throat. When I opened my mouth to sing, I was shocked to hear a voice come out…

While I was singing, I listened to the lyrics intently. It was as if I was talking to my dad. I could feel tears forming in my eyes but I blinked them away. When I finished the song, everyone applauded, it felt good and sad at the same time.

'Dad, I hope you liked that, I dedicate it to you' I thought

'I did honey, thank you. You have a great voice' he replied in my head, it was a bit scary

'thanks dad' I replied, but he didn't reply back. That was okay at least I got to talk to him for awhile

When the seniors went to bed, another version of the party began. There was more fun, energy, and excitement. The music changed from mild to dance and everyone was hoping. I saw Dean and Amick grinding, they were cute, Dean finally has someone, and I saw Sam sitting alone in the corner, I felt bad for him. He seemed to be thinking about something. I went and sat next to him.

"hey Sammy"

"hey Cammie"

"we really need to work out that situation" I laughed

"yeah" he laughed too

"what cha thinking?"

"nothing" he answered quickly. I glared at him "okay okay, just stop staring at me like that"

"spill" I said

"I'm just thinking about this girl" he paused "I met her at the bar back in New Jersey"

"oh, you like her?"

"well, yeah, I knew I just met her for a few seconds, but something about her is just very different, I feel like I could trust her" he sighed "I felt bad running out on her like that"

"did you get her name at least?"

"Erin" he had a smile on his face

"don't worry Sam, you never know you might see her again, we jump from place to place a lot, you might cross paths again"

Another dance song came on and I grabbed Sam so we could dance. After a few minutes of dancing a girl came and asked if she could cut I said yes but Sam wouldn't let me go. After a couple more songs, he yawned and headed for the house. He told me to stay and have fun. 'oh crap' I thought. When Sam left, the next song that was playing was "I'll Be" by Edwin McCain 'this is just great a slow song and I'm standing all alone, just great' I sighed. I glanced to my left and saw Dean and Amick. Dean had his hands on her waist and Amick had hers wrapped around Dean's neck, their foreheads touched and they stared into each others eyes. They swayed together as the music began. I never saw this side of Dean, Amick surely changed him, for the better of course. As I'm left standing alone as the pairs of people started swaying, I went to the direction of the house but someone grabbed me by my wrist.

"where do you think you're going?" said Scott. I turned around to be met by his glistening eyes and wide smile. I could feel my legs turn jello.

"umm, home?" I replied in a low voice

"what? I'm too icky to dance with?" his eyebrow raised

"huh?"

"what I mean is, would you like to dance?"

I looked to my left to see Dean and Amick still in their own little world. So what the heck?

"sure, just away from Dean's view" just to be on the safe side

"umm, okay" he was confused but never asked anyway.

He held my hand as we walked away from Dean. Then, he grabbed my waist, my heart beat became erratic, but I managed to calm it down a bit. I wrapped my hands around his neck and he blushed. We swayed to the song staring at each other, no words were spoken. It felt amazing.


End file.
